Pencarian 'Wadah' Shukaku
by Arisa Rei-Malfoy
Summary: Shukaku belum tewas bersama Deidara, ia kembali, ia mengincar Gaara sehingga Gaara dalam bahaya, seorang mantan murid Gaara diminta untuk mencari 'wadah' -nya. tapi kini Gaara sudah mengenal rasa cinta sehingga Shukaku sulit untuk menguasainya.. Gaara x O.C.
1. Chapter 1

_ Disclaimer : © Kishimoto Masashi_

_Rate : T  
_

_Pair : Gaara Rei x O.C._

_Warning! : gajeness, typoness, AU, OOC. _

_-Pencarian 'wadah' Shukaku-_

_© Arisa Rei-Malfoy_

Sepasang mata berwarna biru turqouise membelalak terbuka pemiliknya bernafas terengah-engah, keringat sebesar biji jagung bercucuran dari pelipis hingga dada bidangnya yang telanjang, pria berambut merah itu tampak habis lari maraton. Ia melihat makhluk itu kembali, kembali dalam hidupnya, makhluk itu menerornya setiap malam tidak, tidak hanya menerornya makhluk itu bahkan melukainya malam ini..

"arghh.." erang pemuda yang sudah menjadi Kazekage itu ketika menggerakkan bahunya, rasanya tulangnya patah 'aku tak mengerti, itu tadi hanya mimpi kan? Kenapa lukanya benar-benar ada' pikir pemuda itu ia kemudian memandang langit malam bulan sudah berada di barat dan beberapa ayam pun sudah berkokok menandakan malam telah berlalu dan pagi segera tiba..

* * *

Hari pun berganti namun, yang bergantung dilangit masih sama seperti kejadian sebelumnya, yaitu bulan meskipun kini posisinya masih berada di sebelah timur. Di sebuah ruangan yang berpenerangan redup -dari lilin- terlihat empat orang pria berbeda usia duduk berseberangan,

"Gaara, apa ada lagi yang terjadi?" tanya seorang Tetua yang jenggot putihnya sudah sepanjang lehernya terhadap pemuda berpakaian putih-biru yang berdiri didepannya,

"Ia berhasil melakukaiku, aku tidak mengerti mengapa itu bisa terjadi" meskipun wajah Gaara datar saat menyatakannya, tersirat sedikit kekhawatiran di nada bicaranya

"begitu.. Kukira sudah waktunya, tak bisa lagi ditunda kita harus segera menghancurkan 'wadahnya', ku kira petunjuk-petunjuk yang telah dicari belakangan ini juga sudah memadai" kata Tetua itu hati-hati, ia sangat bijaksana meskipun, wajahnya sudah mengendur dan tersirat kelelahan disana pikirannya masih setajam dulu,

"baiklah kalau menurut kalian begitu, aku menyetujuinya. Tapi siapa yang akan melakukannya?" Gaara mengedarkan pandangannya pada Para Tetua didepannya, dan Gaara berpikir ia perlu mencari Tetua baru,

"ku kira mantan muridmu yang bisa mengendalikan darah itu bisa diandalkan" Kata Tetua yang rambut berubannya diikat tinggi mengingatkan Gaara pada seorang pemuda Nara, Shikamaru Nara.

"ah, gadis Hayashi itu ya? Ya.. Ya aku setuju ia bisa diandalkan untuk menjalankan misi ini, ia tidak sedang cuti" kata Tetua yang lain, Tetua itu memiliki hidung mancung yang bengkok dan rambut semi-putih panjangnya mencapai punggungnya

"sebelum menentukan kita harus memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang dapat terjadi.." kata Tetua pertama yang berjenggot putih sampai leher menyebabkan Gaara dan yang lain memutar otak,

"kalau-kalau mahkluk itu dapat menguasai Gaara ku kira ia bisa mengendalikannya karena bagaimanapun juga Gaara memiliki darah yang mengalir ditubuhnya" perkataan Tetua ketiga yang hidungnya bengkok membuat tubuh Gaara menegang, dalam hati ia berharap itu tidak akan terjadi

"dan kurasa ia juga pintar dalam memecahkan teka-teki, benar Gaara?" tanya Tetua kedua menancapkan pandangan matanya pada mata biru turqouise Gaara

"tentu, ia seorang jounin" kata Gaara dipikirannya tergambar seorang gadis yang pernah menjadi muridnya dan-

"yah.. Kurasa sudah cukup, kalau begitu. Kita bisa mengirim pesan pada Hayashi siang ini juga" Tetua berjenggot itu memilin jenggot putihnya sebelum akhirnya ia dan Tetua lainnya mengangguk secara bersamaan, Gaara paham ini waktunya ia pergi ia pun bangkit dan melenggang keluar dari ruangan itu, ia menuju kantornya dan kembali bergelut dengan dokumen-dokumen yang menumpuk diatas mejanya, sungguh ia lelah untuk melakukan hal itu, pikirannya pun tidak fokus pada dokumen didepannya. Ia ingin liburan atau melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda -setidaknya-. Gaara melirik jendela kantornya dan mendapati cahaya rembulan sudah bersinar terang menerangi desa yang dipimpinnya, Sunagakure.

Sedangkan 5 km dari gedung Kazekage terdapat sebuah kamar yang didalamnya tinggal seorang gadis dengan rambut tergerai sampai punggung yang kini tengah membuka gulungan yang diberikan seorang penyampai pesan dari gedung Kazekage yang menyambangi rumahnya beberapa menit lalu. Setelah ia membaca gulungan itu, ia menyimpulkan bahwa ia menerima misi kelas S lagi, dan besok ia harus ke kantor Kazekage pada pukul 8. Gadis itu merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur dan memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Dibenaknya terlintas berbagai macam misi yang mungkin akan ia jalankan. Gadis itu adalah Hayashi Arisa, seorang gadis muda dengan warna mata sebiru langit dan rambut sewarna mahogany. Ia adalah seorang jounin yang lahir di Kirigakure namun, ia dibesarkan di Sunagakure. Ia dibesarkan bibinya karena orang tuanya meninggal akibat upaya penyegelan bijuu ekor 3 namun, Arisa masih memiliki keluarga. Ia punya kakak perempuan, Hayashi Koken hanya saja Nee-channya tinggal bersama nenek mereka di Kirigakure. Minggu lalu Arisa mendapat kabar bahwa Koken terluka parah akibat misinya di desa Konoha melawan ninja-ninja pelarian yang kini sedang gencar-gencarnya menyerbu desa itu namun, Arisa yakin, nee-channya aman berada ditangan neneknya yang merupakan medic-nin desa Kiri, maka ia dapat bernafas lega.

* * *

Kini matahari sudah menggantikan bulan, udara sejuk bercampur bau pasir menghiasi pagi di Sunagakure.

"Arisaaa ayo bangun nak," terdengar suara bibi Arisa, Chikuma memangil dari luar dengan suara yang tidak mencapai 1 oktaf, Chikuma memanglah seorang yang berperangai lembut. Arisa yang sudah biasa dibangunkan dengan lembut pun langsung mengucek matanya saat mendengar suara bibinya,

Arisa P.O.V

kulirik jam beker diatas meja, masih pukul 6. Aku tidak terlalu suka bangun pagi, aku ini bukan pelajar lagi aku hanya berniat menjadi jounin dan itu sudah terwujud di usiaku yang ke 15. Tapi aku harus bangun, aku akan ke gedung Kazekage. Dengan langkah gontai aku menuju kamar mandi, kunyalakan shower yang langsung menghujam tubuhku dengan air tanpa ampun menyebabkan aku sadar sepenuhnya, kemudian aku melakukan kebiasaanku..

_"..cause i cant help it if you look like an anGel, cant help i if i wanna kiss you in a rain so,  
come feel this magic  
i've been feeling since i met you  
cant help it if there's no one else um.. I cant help my self"_

terdengar suara pas-pasan yang memenuhi kamar mandi, aku sedang bernyanyi, ini hobiku. Aku ini memang seorang Bathroom-singer dan entah kapan embel-embel 'Bathroom' dalam gelarku itu hilang.

Aku sudah siap dengan pakaian yang berwarna biru cerah, -warna favoritku- dan dihiasi huruf Hiragana secara vertikal yang berbunyi nama klanku, 'Hayashi' di bagian depan pinggir sebelah kiri. Ikat kepala sudah diikat di rambutku yang dikepang. Sebenarnya aku lebih sering membiarkan rambutku tergerai tapi entah apa yang membuatku mengepangnya hari ini. Sebelum keluar kamar Aku mematut diri sekali lagi didepan cermin baru setelah itu keluar dari kamar menghampiri yang lain di ruang makan. Dirumah ada Chikuma, suaminya; Akuro Baisotei dan putra mereka, Akihisa Baisotei pemuda bersemangat yang sedang bersiap menghadapi ujian Chunnin, sungguh pemuda yang sudah kuanggap adik sendiri ini sangat berisik dan pemuda berlensa biru sewarna batu safir itu orangnya sangat ingin tahu.

"kau mengepang dua rambutmu" kata Akihisa sambil memflip poninya yang berwarna hitam. Ia menarik sudut bibirnya, menyeringai. aku benci seringaiannya,

"aku hanya ingin tampil berbeda" kataku berusaha tak acuh

"hanya tampil berbeda atau tampil berbeda untuk seseorang, eh?" canda Akihisa yang biasa ku panggil Hisa-chan

"kepo sekali sih" kataku jengah sambil membuang muka. Di meja makan ini hanya ada dan dia lagi, huft

"kau suka sama seseorang ya? Cerita dong!" katanya dengan lagak penggosip kelas kakap, namun tidak kugubris

"pasti dengan si gentong dari negeri Angin kan?" katanya sambil memasang tampang menyelidik. Si gentong dari negeri Angin aku tahu maksudnya. Pasti Gaara-sensei, dulu Kazekage itu adalah guruku saat hendak ujian Chunnin. 'Ah, ini anak ngayalnya jauh amat' pikirku

"jangan mengada-ada" ujarku menatapnya dengan wajah datar

"ayolaah, aku tidak seperti ember bocor kok" katanya, matanya membulat, ia sedang membujuk dan aku tahu ia tidak akan berhenti sampai ia dapat

"dengar.. kau pasti tidak ingin menjadi bonekaku di awal hari yang cerah ini kan? Jadi, sebaiknya diam" aku memasang tampang serius. Berhasil! Ia langsung kembali duduk tegap diatas bantalnya.

"kau tidak asik" kata Hisa pelan tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya. Ia pasti merajuk,

Biar kuperjelas mengapa Hisa-chan tidak ingin menjadi 'bonekaku', aku sebagai keturunan Klan Hayashi mahir dalam menggunakan elemen air tapi bukan itu yang Hisa-chan takutkan, beberapa keturunan Hayashi seperti, Aku dan nenekku; Gidayu mampu mengendalikan darah yang bagi beberapa warga dianggap menyeramkan. Aku pun tidak mengerti asal-usulnya yang pasti kemampuan itu sudah ada sejak aku masih balita.

"tadaima.." ujarku sambil membungkukkan badan, kami sudah selesai sarapan dan sekarang waktunya aku berangkat..

Kulangkahkan kakiku membelah jalanan Desa Suna, kalau dipagi hari seperti ini Suna kelihatan seperti Desa karena warganya yang keluar dari rumah pasir mereka, bahkan ada banyak anak-anak yang bermain di gang-gang,

Normal P.O.V

'Kyaa.. Apa-apaan ini! Aku sedang jalan santai-santai malah disiram pasir begini' Batinku menggerutu, kutolehkan kepalaku dan kutemukan pelakunya, sekelompok anak kecil dan sekarang mereka menertawakanku. Remaja usia 16 tahun sepertiku dikerjai anak usia 5 tahun,

"heiii! Awas kau yaaaa" teriakku pada anak-anak itu yang sekarang berlarian sambil memegangi perut, jelas sekali mereka masih tertawa. Kalau ibarat suhu tubuh nih yaa, suhu tubuhku sudah mencapai 38 derajat celsius, aku sampai lupa bahwa mataku berair pasti kemasukan pasir, aku pun menguceknya dan membersihkan pakaian dan tubuhku, aku tahu ini adalah cara bercanda anak di desa ini tapi jangan akulah targetnya, tidak saat ini, saat ini kan aku mau bertemu Kazekage, dasar!

"Ohayou gozaimasu Arisa-san" suara wanita yang ku kenal menggentarkan gendang telingaku, kulihat siapa pemiliknya ternyata, ia adalah gadis berambut kuning yang dikuncir 4, Temari.

"ohayou Temari-san" balasku sambil membungkuk, huh.. Tubuhku jadi kelihatan kusam

"kau, ada apa denganmu?" katanya seraya memandangku dengan tatapan kau-ninja-atau-gembel?

Arisa pun menceritakan bagaimana ia di siram pasir oleh anak-anak tadi.

"haha..pintar sekali anak-anak itu membuatmu sampai seperti ini, aku jadi ingin memberi mereka permen" Temari tertawa mendengar cerita Arisa, 'huh tahu begini lebih baik aku tidak usah bercerita tadi' sesal batin Arisa

"ya sudah beri saja mereka permen" ucap Arisa ketus Ia kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggerutu dalam hati

"hehe..Aku hanya bercanda oke? Jangan marah dong" kata Temari, bekas tawanya masih terpeta diwajahnya

"eh, bukankah kau harus ke kantor Kazekage ya? Kenapa berhenti disini" Temari bertanya dengan polosnya membuat Arisa ingin menjitak jidatnya yang lebar

"karena kau, sudah ah aku berangkat dulu, ja mata" Arisa menahan hasratnya untuk menjitak Temari, ia memutuskan untuk tidak melakukannya sekarang

"hei aku juga mau kesana sebenarnya. Bagaimana kalau kita kesana bersama" kata Temari tanpa perlu jawaban Arisa ia sudah menarik Arisa untuk melompat diantara bangunan-bangunan di Suna, kedua kunoichi itu pun berpacu dengan angin.

Sesampainya di gedung Kazekage, mereka berpisah jalan, Temari menuju kantornya sedangkan Arisa menuju kantor Kazekage dilantai 5. Gedung Kazekage layaknya seperti kebanyakan bangunan di Suna, berpenerangan redup karena tidak ada sinar matahari yang menyinari ruangan ini. Arisa pun menaiki anak tangga sampai akhirnya ia sampai di lantai ke 5, ia menuju pintu geser yang sudah ia hafal, ia mengetuknya hingga sebuah suara berwibawa menyahutinya dari dalam. Ia menangkap dua siluet manusia ketika pintu digeser ternyata, selain Kazekage didalam ada seorang Tetua.

Hal pertama yang dirasakan Arisa saat melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan itu adalah kharisma Sabaku No Gaara atau yang sekarang lebih pantas di panggil Gaara-sama yang memenuhi ruangan, kharismanya kuat sekali sampai-sampai mampu membuat Arisa meleleh. Arisa menatap wajah sang Kage dan menerima isyarat untuk duduk diseberang mejanya.

"Hayashi Arisa, kau tahu kenapa dipanggil kemari?" tanya Tetua dengan suara dalam nan bijak, ia memiliki jenggot putih yang menutupi sebagian lehernya. Tetua menatap Arisa seolah Arisa adalah murid bersalah yang akan dimarahi kepala sekolah,

"tentu, aku akan diberi misi" ucap Arisa mencoba merilekskan tubuhnya, suasana diruangan itu memanglah sangat kaku dan formal,

"ya dan aku minta kau tidak menceritakan apa pun yang kau dengar diruang ini pada orang lain, kau mengerti?" ujar Tetua itu

"kalau misi ini adalah untuk menyelidiki sesuatu di desa sekutu tanpa meminta ijin dari desa sekutu tersebut bukankah malah akan menyusahkan Suna?" kata Arisa sambil menautkan alis, Ia memang tidak takut untuk berkata hal seperti tadi agar ia jelas akan langkah apa saja yang harus ia ambil dimisi nanti,

"tentu-tentu tapi, lebih sedikit yang orang lain tahu akan semakin baik" Arisa bisa melihat Tetua itu menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya

"baiklah" kata Arisa setuju, ia merasakan pandangan lensa mata Gaara-sama yang berwarna biru turqouise menghujam lensa mata Aquamarinenya

Tetua itu menengadah, memandang langit-langit ruangan, ia menerawang. Menurut Arisa, Ia akan menceritakan sesuatu dari masa lalu, benarkah?

"dulu disini ada bijuu berekor satu, Shukaku, yang pernah di segel pada tubuh Gaara namun 3 tahun lalu Shukaku diekstrak secara paksa oleh Deidara, anggota termuda Akatsuki.." ternyata benar! Tetua itu akan bercerita, pandangannya masih terarah pada langit-langit ruangan, ku alihkan pandanganku pada wajah Gaara untuk melihat ekspresinya tapi percuma saja karena ia memasang wajah datar..

"tak lama setalah itu Deidara mati bunuh diri, semua mengira Shukaku pun ikut tiada bersama Deidara tetapi kenyataannya tidak, Shukaku masih ada karena tiga bulan belakangan ini ia berusaha kembali ke tubuh Gaara. Shukaku pasti memiliki rencana dan ia ingin memanfaatkan Gaara untuk melakukan rencananya itu maka dari itu Shukaku sering mengganggu Gaara saat tidur melalui mimpi. Awalnya, Gaara mengira semua kejadian yang ia lihat di tidurnya hanyalah bunga tidur biasa namun akhirnya…

*TBC

akhirnya… berani ngepost cerita juga. Aku masih baru di fandom Naruto ini jadi masih banyak yang perlu diperbaiki, mohon bantuan sama reviewnya yaa..muehehehe:D

arigatou :D


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaa:D  
Minasan, saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada teman-teman yang sudah meriview di chapter sebelumnya:D. Nah, sekarang saatnya saya kasih lanjutannya, mohon dibaca dan riview yaaa. PS : ceritanya disini, Arisa sama Matsuri itu satu kelompok jadi mereka sama-sama murid Gaara.

.

.

_Disclaimer : © Kishimoto Masashi_

_Rate : T_

_Pair : Gaara Rei x O.C._

_Warning! : gajeness,abalism,typos,OOC. _

_-Pencarian 'wadah' Shukaku-_

_© Arisa Rei-Malfoy_

**Chapter 2 :**

"tak lama setelah itu Deidara mati bunuh diri, semua mengira Shukaku pun ikut tiada bersama Deidara tetapi kenyataannya tidak, Shukaku masih ada karena tiga bulan belakangan ini ia berusaha kembali ke tubuh Gaara. Shukaku pasti memiliki rencana dan ia ingin memanfaatkan Gaara untuk melakukan rencananya itu maka dari itu Shukaku sering mengganggu Gaara saat tidur melalui mimpi. Awalnya, Gaara mengira semua kejadian yang ia lihat di tidurnya hanyalah bunga tidur biasa namun akhirnya ia curiga karena mimpinya setiap malam selama 10 minggu berturut-turut selalu sama dan kemudian ia bercerita pada kami, para Tetua, dua minggu lalu. Kami sudah mengadakan beberapa penyelidikan dan apa yang kami dapat adalah.." Tetua itu menghirup nafas dan membuangnya perlahan kini sorot matanya mengarah pada Arisa yang memandangnya balik. Tak ada yang menyadari Gaara merasa sedikit tidak nyaman karena bagaimana pun juga ia butuh waktu untuk berpikir selama dua minggu penuh untuk memutuskan akan menceritakan apa yang ia lihat dalam tidurnya pada Tetua atau tidak, menurutnya, akan sangat memalukan sekali kalau ternyata menurut para Tetua mimpinya hanyalah bunga tidur biasa dan ia hanya terlalu paranoid, tetapi untunglah yang terjadi tidak demikian..

"kami menemukan bahwa Akatsuki tidak menyimpan bijuu-bijuu yang telah mereka tangkap di dalam tubuh salah satu anggota mereka, rupanya mereka tidak ingin bijuu yang sudah mereka tangkap mati jika anggota yang didalam tubuhnya ditaruh bijuu meninggal. Maka mereka menyegelnya pada 'sesuatu' agar bijuu itu aman. Rencana yang sangat brilian tapi juga mengerikan, kalau kau tanya pendapatku. Dan itulah sebabnya Shukaku masih bertahan hingga kini, Shukaku tidak disegel dalam tubuh Deidara seperti apa yang selama ini kami kira.." Tetua itu berhenti sejenak, matanya terarah pada Gaara sebelum melanjutkan,

"dan karena kini Akatsuki sudah hampir punah, kami mengira tidak ada orang lagi yang tersisa untuk menjaga Shukaku (dan bijuu-bijuu lain) di 'wadah'nya. Shukaku bukanlah makhluk yang akan dengan sabar menunggu seseorang untuk melepaskannya, ia itu licik dan sifat bawaannya yang haus darah membuat kami menyimpulkan bahwa Shukaku pasti memiliki suatu rencana, maka dari itu ia berusaha keluar dari 'wadah'nya sekarang dan mendapatkan Gaara kembali, namun karena belum terbebas seutuhnya, Shukaku hanya bisa mendatangi Gaara lewat mimpi" Tetua itu mengatupkan bibirnya, ia berhenti lagi. Kini Mata Tetua itu menatap Arisa dengan pandangan menilai sebelum akhirnya ia kembali membuka mulutnya,

"Jadi misimu adalah untuk mencari wadah tempat Shukaku bersemayam dan kemudian membunuhnya. Dugaan kami, Akatsuki menyimpan Shukaku pada 'sesuatu' yang memiliki kekuatan gaib yang tinggi dan hanya diketahui oleh anggota-anggota mereka. Saranku, kau bisa memulai pencarianmu di Konoha, karena kurasa kau akan mendapatkan informasi lebih banyak tentang Akatsuki disana," ungkap Tetua, nada suaranya sangat kalem sekalipun ia mengucapkan kata 'membunuh' sedangkan Arisa sedang memikirkan seberapa banyaknya ninjutsu yang di ketahui Akatsuki tapi ia tidak, pasti banyak sekali, tak sadar, Arisa meneguk ludahnya sendiri... Ternyata, Tetua itu belum selesai bicara karena ia sekali lagi menjauhkan jarak bibir atas dan bibir bawahnya,

"kau akan menjalani misi ini bersama seseorang.." katanya membuat Arisa penasaran, ia melihat Tetua itu meletakkan telapak tangannya dibahu Gaara-sama,

"kau akan bersama Gaara, aku yakin ia akan sangat membantu. Dan kalau-kalau Shukaku berhasil memasuki Gaara, kau bisa menggunakan 'kemampuan khususmu' untuk melawannya" perkataan Tetua itu membuat Arisa terkesiap, haruskah ia melakukannya? Arisa harap itu tidak akan terjadi, karena 'kemampuan khususnya' itu bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan untuk dilakukan. Sedangkan dipikiran Gaara terlintas kejadian-kejadian yang ia alami di malam hari akhir-akhir ini. Sungguh bukan malam yang bagus untuk diingat..

Tetua itu membasahi bibirnya yang kering,

"baiklah sudah cukup penjelasanku, mungkin Gaara akan menambahkan nanti, sekarang aku harus pamit, jalankan misi ini dengan baik. Tadaima.." Tetua itu membungkukkan badan ketika mengucapkan kata terakhir tadi lalu dengan kesan gagah namun kalem, ia keluar dari ruangan menyisakan Arisa dengan Gaara-sama dibelakang. Kesunyian menyusul setelah ditutupnya pintu kantor Kazekage, Gaara menatap Arisa dan begitu pun sebaliknya, meskipun Arisa merasa tidak nyaman tetapi ia tidak berani memutuskan kontak mata mereka, hingga akhirnya Gaara membuka mulut,

"kita akan berangkat pada malam di hari festival tahunan, kau tidak keberatan kan?" kata Gaara dengan nada datar namun tetap berwibawa. Bagaimanapun juga, kini Gaara adalah seorang pemimpin desa Suna.

"tentu. Aku tidak begitu suka menghabiskan waktu di festival tahunan" jawab Arisa matanya menerawang, pikirannya kembali ke saat ia masih mengenyam pendidikan Chunnin dulu,

**#FLASHBACK ON**

Malam itu di Lapangan Utama sangat ramai, warga sipil terjajar rapi duduk di atas tribun yang sudah disediakan. Mereka takjub memandangi kembang api berbagai warna dan rupa yang sedang di luncurkan dan atraksi dari para ninja yang ada di tengah-tengah lapangan, celoteh kagum orang-orang ramai terdengar disana, semua orang tampaknya sedang bersuka cita karena malam itu adalah malam Festival tahunan. Sedang suasana di atas bukit di belakang Lapangan itu sangatlah damai hanya hembusan angin yang meramaikan suasana dan batu-batu besar yang menjadi latarnya, semut-semut hitam mengintip dari balik batu besar memperhatikan dua sejoli ; Hayashi Arisa dan Minatoya Atsumori yang tak lain ialah kekasih Arisa saat itu. Atsumori adalah seorang pria berambut blonde dengan mata kelabu. Arisa yang menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Atsu -panggilan Arisa untuk Atsumori- sibuk memandangi langit malam yang digantungi bulan dan kelap-kelip bintang-bintang, sedang Atsu sibuk memandangi kembang api yang ketika merekah dilangit membentuk berbagai macam rupa. Suara kembang api itu terdengar lumayan keras dari atas bukit..

Mereka berdua terlalu terhanyut dalam pemandangan yang ada didepan mereka hingga tidak menyadari semut-semut dibalik batu besar telah berganti menjadi sesosok manusia yang menggunakan masker warna hitam untuk menutupi wajahnya. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat ketika Arisa mendengar pekik tertahan Atsu, Arisa langsung berbalik memandang Atsu dan menahan tubuhnya agar tetap duduk kemudian, ia mendengar suara hembusan, bukan hembusan angin, suara hembusan ini terlalu berisik kalau hanya disebabkan angin biasa, Arisa memutar lensa matanya menuju pemandangan dibelakangnya, disana ia melihat sekelebat bayangan seseorang yang langsung menghilang begitu kau mengedip, Lutut Arisa melemas ketika melihat tangan yang digunakan Atsu sebagai penyangga tubuh lemas dihembus angin, Arisa berusaha melihat punggung Atsu ternyata di sana tertancap kunai, Arisa baru saja menyentuh kunai itu ketika terasa olehnya rasa sakit yang menyengat tangannya bahkan ketika Arisa melihat tangannya, tangannya sudah mulai membiru. Arisa menyentuh bagian tengah kunai itu dan ternyata Kunai itu beracun. Lutut Arisa melemas, kepala Atsu pun sudah lunglai ke bahunya. 'Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi!' batin Arisa, Ia mencabut Kunai itu dengan tangan yang lain, tak memedulikan tangan satunya yang masih terasa sakit yang amat sangat ketika menyentuh bagian tengah kunai tadi, Arisa mengenali kunai itu, bentuk di pegangannya sangat khas, itu kunai dari Desa Otogakure. Oto memang memiliki niat untuk menghabisi semua ninja Suna karena pengkhianatan Suna yang bersekutu dengan Konoha. Tapi Arisa tidak menyangka Atsu adalah salah satu sasaran mereka..

Arisa melihat leher telanjang Atsu membiru, Kini Arisa benar-benar merasakan kakinya mati rasa namun ia sadar tak ada waktu untuk itu, detik selanjutnya Arisa sudah membawa Atsu menerjang angin, Arisa membawa Atsu menuju rumah sakit Suna saat itu juga, dan pada pagi harinya Arisa memiliki kantung mata tebal berwarna hitam di bawah matanya, semalaman ia tak bisa tidur, setelah mengetahui Atsu tiada, Arisa yang racun ditangannya sudah dinetralisir langsung berpacu dengan angin -lagi-, ia melompati bangunan-bangunan di Suna, air matanya masih bercucuran namun, ia tak peduli ia membiarkan air mata itu membentuk anak sungai dipipinya. Arisa merasakan dadanya sakit, lebih sakit dari pada saat tangannya menyentuh kunai ninja dari Otogakure tadi, padahal Arisa yakin ia tidak memiliki penyakit jantung dan rasanya sesak, sesak, berat untuk menarik nafas seperti ada yang mengikatkan tali yang kuat disekitar lehermu, tapi itu bukan penyebabnya. Penyebabnya bukan dari fisiknya sama sekali, Arisa sakit hati, sakit hati karena ia baru saja kehilangan orang yang disayanginya tapi itu bukan alasan untuk menjadi lemah bagi Arisa, ia harus terus dan tetap bersemangat seperti Lautan yang malah tambah bersemangat ketika didera badai..

Arisa terus berlari menuju bukit tempat Atsu diserang tadi. Ketika Arisa melewati Lapangan Utama masih banyak orang disana, itu berarti belum terlalu larut.. Selama beberapa jam Arisa terus melacak jejak orang yang membunuh Atsu ditemani cahaya temaram rembulan dan tanah berpasir disekitarnya. Arisa terus berlari dan melompati setiap batu yang menghalangi jalannya secepat yang ia bisa sehingga ia hanya kelihatan seperti sekelebat bayangan yang lewat kalau kau melihatnya saat itu.

Akhirnya Arisa menemukannya, ia melihat siluet seorang ninja dimulut gua ketika ia sudah menuruni bukit dan dihadapkan pada tebing-tebing yang menjulang, ninja berikat kepala dengan lambang Desa Lindungan Bunyi, ninja yang membunuh Atsu, emosi Arisa pun menaik seperti air raksa yang terus meninggi yang ada ditermometermu ketika mengukur suhu badanmu yang sedang tinggi. Ninja yang masih menggunakan masker warna hitam itu tadinya tertidur di mulut gua itu sebelum ia menyadari Arisa dan terbangun, dengan emosi meluap-luap Arisa langsung memilih menggunakan 'kemampuan khususnya', ia membuat gerakan khusus yang rumit dengan jari-jarinya, ia sedang mengeluarkan jurus pengendalian darah, tetapi jangan khawatir karena Arisa tidak berniat untuk langsung membunuhnya, Arisa ingin ia merasakan sakit dahulu sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhir.

Kini, tubuh ninja itu dikendalikan oleh jurus pengendalian darah milik Arisa, Arisa membuat ninja itu menerjangkan dirinya ke tebing atau batu yang ada disana, lalu Arisa melemparnya ke udara dan kemudian membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh membentur tanah dengan bunyi debam keras, diiringi kata-kata penuh emosi yang Arisa keluarkan, ninja itu terus berusaha untuk terus bernafas di sela-sela serangan Arisa. Kemudian Arisa kembali membuat gerakan tangan yang rumit, ia sedang mengeluarkan salah satu jutsunya dan efeknya keluar sesaat kemudian, ninja itu tampak seperti sekujur tubuhnya diikat dengan tali yang tidak kelihatan dengan posisi berdiri. Arisa melangkahkan kaki, mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Saat sudah dekat langsung saja Arisa merobek paksa masker yang dipakai ninja itu, dan tampaklah wajah seorang pria yang usianya kisaran kepala 2, dengan tulang pipi tinggi dan wajah yang dipenuhi dendam. Arisa memicingkan matanya, dalam hati ia menyumpah-nyumpahi ninja dengan lensa mata berwarna gelap didepannya kini. Kepalan tangan Arisa sudah mengeras siap melayangkan pukulan..

Beberapa menit kemudian mata dan pipi ninja itu membiru, hidungnya -yang sudah tidak tertutup masker hitam lagi- patah dan terus mengucurkan darah, disudut bibirnya pun tampak aliran darah juga sebelum, ninja itu memberikan pandangan tersiksa dan kepalanya turun kebahunya, meskipun begitu, Arisa masih bisa merasakan aliran darah ninja itu, jadi ninja itu hanya jatuh pingsan. Arisa ingin sekali membunuhnya saat itu juga lagi pula lawannya sudah tidak berdaya lagi jadi bukan hal yang susah untuk membunuhnya. Tapi kemudian Arisa ingat, ninja itu menyerang Atsu tanpa disadari olehnya ataupun Atsu dan itu bukanlah perilaku seorang yang pemberani dan kalau Arisa membunuh ninja itu yang sama sekali tidak menyadari dirinya, itu berarti ia sama saja dengan ninja itu. Sama-sama pengecut. Kini tangan Arisa terasa kaku, Arisa tidak ingin menjadi seorang pengecut...

Arisa melihat langit malam yang masih dihiasi sedikit bintang, berusaha berpikir jernih. Semilir angin membawa beberapa helai rambutnya terbang. Keputusan Arisa sudah bulat, ia tidak ingin dianggap sebagai pengecut, jadi ia tidak akan membunuh ninja itu sekarang, Arisa menatap tubuh tak berdaya didepannya, ia melihat bahu ninja itu naik-turun dengan jeda agak lama, sebelum ia berbalik dan meninggalkan tempat itu..

**#FLASHBACK OFF**

"ekhem.. Arisa, Arisa, apa kau masih bersamaku?" Arisa merasakan lengannya disentuh kulit hangat yang membuatnya bangun dari lamunannya, ia tidak sadar bahwa Gaara-sama masih ada didepannya,

"eh.. eng.. Maaf" jawab Arisa setengah bingung, lalu ia memutar matanya dan menangkap kulit hangat yang menyentuh lengannya tadi adalah milik Gaara-sama, Arisa merasakan darahnya berdesir dan berkumpul semua diwajahnya, wajah Arisa terasa memanas, dipipinya muncul rona kemerahan..

"kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau siap untuk berangkat besok?" Gaara menarik tangannya dan kemudian memandang intens Arisa tapi itu malah membuat Arisa tambah memerah,

"t-tentu, aku siap.." ujar Arisa yang sedang bingung bagaimana caranya untuk menghilangkan perasaan aneh yang dialaminya saat ini, Arisa mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya pada pepohonan yang tampak dari balik jendela, Arisa memandangnya lama dan setelah perasaannya normal kembali, Arisa membuka mulutnya,

"tapi kalau boleh tahu kenapa besok?" pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Arisa yang sudah bisa rileks kembali, kini wajahnya sudah tidak memerah lagi

"agar warga sipil atau ninja yang lain tidak melihat kepergian kita. Sedikit yang orang lain tahu semakin baik, ingat?" Gaara mengerutkan dahinya mungkin kalau ia memiliki alis, alisnya akan naik sebelah,

"aku mengerti sekarang" kata Arisa sambil menganggukkan kepalanya

"baiklah kalau begitu aku akan menjemput dirumahmu sekitar tengah malam besok, kau bersiaplah" kata Gaara yang disusul suara gesekan kursi dan lantai, mereka beranjak dari kursinya lalu saling mengangguk, berpamitan. Gaara mengantar Arisa sampai didepan pintu dan membukakan pintu untuk Arisa yang kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangannya. Gaara memandangi punggung gadis yang rambutnya dikepang itu hingga akhirnya helai terakhir rambut Arisa menghilang diujung lorong,

'ia berubah..' pikir Gaara yang kemudian menutup pintu dan berbalik, tertangkap oleh lensa matanya tumpukan berkas-berkas yang belum ia selesaikan. Gaara menaikkan bahunya dan menurunkannya dengan helaan nafas lelah, 'semangat Gaara! ini adalah hari terakhirmu berduaan dengan kertas-kertas membosankan itu' batin Gaara menyemangatinya. Dan hari itu pun berlalu seperti hari-hari sebelumnya bagi Gaara.

.

.

.

"..kau bodoh Gaara! Kau memiliki rasa itu sekarang, rasa cinta! betapa aku ingin tertawa, asal kau tahu itu hanya akan menghambatmu! Kau butuh pelajaran.. mungkin sedikit sentakan akan mengembalikan semangatmu seperti dulu,"

'hosh..hosh..hosh..' terdengar suara terengah-engah seorang pemuda di kamar yang sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, Gaara terbangun dari 'mimpi' buruknya, ia bersyukur Shukaku belum sempat melemparnya tadi, padahal Shukaku sudah cukup dekat tapi Gaara yang sudah lelah menghindari Shukaku mencoba melemparkan dirinya ke salah satu sungai yang untungnya menjadi latar mimpinya malam itu, dan ia beruntung karena kini ia terbangun tanpa luka, andai mimpinya selalu berlatarkan sungai..  
Gaara lelah mengalami 'mimpi' yang menghabiskan tenaganya, ia lelah bertarung setiap malam dan mendapati luka memar atau bahkan yang lebih parah di salah satu bagian tubuhnya disaat ia terbangun. Bahkan, Dream catcher yang diberikan para Tetua kepadanya tidak berfungsi sama sekali makanya ia ingin semua ini segera berakhir. Gaara menyeka keringat yg mengalir di pelipisnya dengan lengannya kemudian ia kembali mengenyakkan diri di kasurnya. Gaara memejamkan matanya namun, kejadian dalam mimpinya tadi kembali berputar didepannya, ia memiringkan tubuhnya ke kanan, memejamkan mata. Kini ia malah mengingat percakapannya dengan Arisa tadi siang, ia pun berbalik, membaringkan tubuhnya ke arah kiri pandangannya malah tertuju pada sebuah bingkai foto bergambarkan ibunya yang telah tiada, tapi itu malah membuatnya merasa bersalah, Gaara kembali bergeser. Kini ia memandang langit-langit, menerawang. Tapi itu malah membuatnya makin terjaga, ia pun mencoba menghitung domba sambil memejamkan mata tapi sama saja kesadarannya masih penuh..

'cukup, aku perlu melakukan sesuatu. Hm, coba ku pikirkan.. mungkin berjalan-jalan sebentar akan membuatku lelah, lagipula sudah lama kan aku tidak keluar malam' setelah menimbang itu bukan ide buruk, Gaara mengambil jubah biasanya dan sepatu bot ninja yang kemudian ia pakai sebelum membuka jendela dan melompat keluar, angin malam langsung menyambutnya ketika ia keluar dari gedung Kazekage yang hangat dan nyaman. Gaara memandang keseliling tak peduli dengan terjangan angin yang menampar-namparnya. Ia masih bingung dengan tempat tujuannya sekarang. Bagai ada orang yg menekan saklar lampu dalam ruang dikepalanya, Gaara langsung mendapat penerangan, ia akan kerumah Arisa. Hanya untuk melihat keadaan gadis itu. Gaara memasang kuda-kuda dan kemudian melompat tinggi diantara bangunan-bangunan Suna.  
Beberapa menit kemudian Gaara berhenti di salah satu rumah pasir yang sudah ia hafal meskipun bentuknya hampir sama dengan yang lainnya Gaara meluncur turun dari atapnya dan mendarat mulus dibalkonnya, Gaara menemukan seekor kucing berwarna hitam disana, manik matanya mengilat dan terlihat seperti senter yang menerangi kegelapan.

'kucing siapa ini? Tidak mungkin punya Arisa, ia kan alergi' Gaara mengeluarkan suara yang hanya bisa didengarnya sendiri. Ia tahu Arisa alergi dengan kucing karena dulu pernah saat Gaara sedang melatih Arisa dengan salah satu jurus untuk persiapan ujian Chunnin, Temari datang ke ruangan tempat latihan mereka membawa kucing berwarna kecoklatan tersayangnya, Temari ingin menitipkan kucing itu pada Gaara karena Temari dan Kakurou akan pergi ke Konoha saat itu, kucing itu pun dengan bebasnya berkeliaran diruangan tempat Arisa latihan, ketika kucing itu melompat ke pangkuan Arisa yang sedang istirahat, Arisa langsung saja bersin-bersin tak terkendali bahkan suhu tubuhnya pun meninggi tapi untungnya esok harinya Arisa sembuh.

Gaara pun mengangkat kucing itu dengan memegangi lehernya, tapi kucing itu malah memberontak, kucing itu bahkan hampir menyakarnya kalau Gaara tidak langsung melepaskannya,

"nngggggg" kucing itu menjerit dengan jeritan kucing yang nyaring tapi Gaara tidak menyerah ia berpikir bahwa ia harus melakukannya secara cepat ia pun kembali meraih kucing itu, dan langsung melompat turun, meskipun begitu, kucing itu tetap menjerit nyaring ketika diturunkan bahkan setelah dilepas pun Gaara diliriknya dengan mata hijau tajam yang mengilat miliknya lalu kucing itu menggeram marah,

"hussh..hussh..hussh" kata Gaara sambil mengibaskan tangannya, tapi kucing itu tak beranjak sedikit pun, lalu Gaara mendengar derik pintu yang terbuka, dilihatnya kucing itu -anehnya- tampak takut. Kucing itu lalu berbalik dan melenggang pergi tanpa suara, Gaara yang melihatnya hanya dapat mengerutkan keningnya kemudian ia memutar kepalanya kekiri dan ke kanan mencari asal pintu yang berderik tadi dan penyebab kucing itu melanggang pergi,

_**BYUURRRRR..**_

Gaara menerima tumpahan air dari atas, ia kaget dan sontak melihat keatas, ditemukannya sosok seorang gadis yang sudah berbalik dan berjalan ke dalam ruangan, rambut coklat mahoganinya meliuk dihembus angin, itu Arisa dengan piamanya, kalau saja ia tahu ia baru saja menyiram senior yang merupakan gurunya dan seorang pemimpin desa, ia tak akan seringan itu dalam melangkah kembali ke dalam rumah,

'huh.. dasar kucing tidak berguna! Jadi aku kan yang kena siram, menyebalkan! Lihat saja akan aku deportasi itu kucing agar ia tahu rasa'! Gaara menggerutu dalam hati melihat tubuhnya yang kini basah, ia tidak menyangka akan jadi begini. Tampaknya malam-malam Gaara tidak pernah menyenangkan. Angin malam terus berhembus menerjang tubuhnya yang basah sungguh, itu tidak bagus untuk kesehatan. Gaara pun berbalik kembali ke gedung Kazekage.

.

.

.

Lensa mata Turqouise itu tidak lagi terpaku pada dokumen-dokumen didepannya seperti hari kemarin kini ia memandang orang-orang hilir mudik yang mempersiapkan untuk pertunjukan nanti malam, setelah dirasa semuanya berjalan lancar pemuda berusia 18 tahun itu pun meninggalkan Lapangan Utama, tempat diadakannya acara nanti malam. Gaara berjalan keluar lapangan saat itu matahari terik sekali tapi seakan tidak merasakannya warga-warga sipil yang akan berjualan disore hari nanti terus menyiapkan stand-standnya untuk dijajakan di jalan menuju Lapangan Utama, banyak souvenir aneka bentuk, warna dan ragam. Namun, kebanyakan souvenir-souvenir itu berbentuk jam pasir. Gaara berjalan diantara warga-warga sipil yang sedang menyiapkan standnya. Setiap ia melewati salah satu stand pedagangnya pasti membungkuk begitu melihatnya dan ia hanya mengangguk sebagai balasannya sampai kini Gaara melihat seorang pedagang yang memegang sebuah kalung yang berkilauan dari kejauhan, Gaara penasaran ia mendekati pedagang itu,

"konnichiwa" sapa Gaara pada pedagang itu

"konnichiwa, Kage-sama" balas pedagang itu sambil membungkuk dalam, wajahnya tampak bercahaya entah karena sinar matahari saat itu atau memang ia sangat bersemangat sampai wajahnya yang dipenuhi kerutan itu bercahaya,

"boleh ku lihat kalungmu?" tanya Gaara sopan sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"ah, tentu..tentu.. Kage-sama bisa melihatnya" kata pedagang itu sambil mengangguk-angguk, ia memberikan kalung itu pada Gaara, Gaara merasa seperti berbicara dengan kakeknya sendiri. Gaara mengamati kalung dengan rantai warna coklat itu, itu adalah kalung dengan bentuk jam pasir, namun didalamnya tidak ada pasir seperti kebanyakan jam pasir melainkan air, air putih jernih yang akan berkilau ketika terkena cahaya, jam pasir itu dikelilingi oleh lingkaran yang dibuat dari ranting pohon yang dibuat melingkar, 'kalung yang unik' pikir Gaara

"kalung itu melambangkan dua desa, desa Lindungan Kabut dan desa Lindungan Pasir. Tuan bisa memilikinya kalau Tuan ingin.." kata pedagang yang sudah memasuki usia senja itu memecah konsentrasi Gaara pada kalung itu,

"hm, tapi ini kan barang daganganmu" balas Gaara. Gaara memandang pedagang didepannya, setelah diperhatikan Gaara merasa mengenal pedagang itu,

"tidak, itu memang untuk Tuan, itu milik Tuan. Saya minta Tuan menjaganya dengan baik" kata pedagang itu sambil tersenyum, ah.. Gaara jadi tambah merasa mengenalnya

"kalau begitu, arigatou gozaimasu.." kata Gaara menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya

"iie douitashimashite" jawab pedagang itu sambil tersenyum lebar dan kemudian membungkuk.

Gaara menundukkan kepalanya memandang kalung gratis yang baru saja ia dapat. Ia suka dengan kalungnya, menurutnya kalung itu unik tapi, sebenarnya Ia bingung kalung itu akan ia berikan pada siapa, karena ia tidak begitu suka memakai kalung, mata Gaara menatap air yang turun ketika jam 'air' itu berdirikan, ia mendongak dan sedikit tercengang ketika matanya tidak menemukan sosok pedagang tua yang memberinya kalung tadi, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan tapi ia tetap tidak menemukannya, ia malah melihat seorang pria muda yang tengah membereskan barang dagangan di stand yang ia hampiri,

"sumimasen, kemana perginya kakek yang tadi berdiri disini?" tanya Gaara dengan suara berwibawa yang tetap ia jaga

"umm.. Kakek? Saya tidak melihat satupun kakek disini, saya pemilik stand ini" kata pria itu

'eh.. Kalau begitu, siapa kakek tadi?' Gaara membatin

"hm, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu" kata Gaara sambil lalu

Gaara berjalan meninggalkan stand itu dengan rasa penasaran yang memenuhi pikirannya, di pikirannya tergambar wajah kakek yang ia lihat tadi. Kakek berambut putih -beruban-, kulit wajahnya kendur namun garisnya tegas, hidung mancung, serta mata yang menatap dengan sangat bersahaja, pandangannya itu mengingatkan Gaara pada seseorang, apalagi bekas luka robek yang terukir menyeberang dari bibir atas sampai bibir bawah menambah keyakinan Gaara bahwa ia pernah melihatnya disuatu tempat..

.

.

.

"apa yang kau pikir akan kau lakukan?" suara gadis pembawa kipas besar dipunggungnya, Temari, memenuhi lorong lantai paling atas di gedung Kazekage

"aku ingin mengajak Gaara, besok kan ia akan menjalankan misi yang entah-kapan-akan-selesai" balas pria dewasa yang tetap membawa 'boneka' di punggungnya, Kankurou

"eh, dengar ya, tanpa perlu kau tanya jawabannya pasti sudah jelas. Ia tidak akan mau!" ujar Temari geregetan dengan adik Lelakinya yang satu ini, Kankurou. Lantaran Kankurou ini tidak hafal-hafal perilaku Gaara

"tapi belum dicoba kan? Sudah ah, aku mau masuk dulu" kata Kankurou keras kepala

"kau hanya akan mengganggu tidurnya, kasihan Gaara nanti malam ia akan melakukan perjalanan jauh. Biarkan ia istirahat"

"kau bercanda! Ia tidur dari jam 2 siang dan sekarang sudah pukul 8 malam"

"huh, kau orang keras kepala!" dan perkataan Temari tadi pun mengakhiri perdebatan adik-kakak itu, Temari berjalan menuju tangga dengan langkah yang sengaja dihentak-hentakkan berbeda dengan Kankurou yang berbalik dengan langkah ringan dan kepuasan dihatinya menuju kamar dimana Gaara sedang terlelap di dalamnya.

Kankurou sampai di pintu yang terbuat dari kayu Ash yang kokoh dan mengilap, ia mengetuknya beberapa kali tapi tidak mendapat sahutan. Pria yang memakai riasan Kabuki itu pun memutuskan untuk membuka pintu saja langsung, Kankurou melihat kamar dengan nuansa berwarna kehijauan yang kental, mulai dari wallpaper sampai sofa yang berwarna hijau, dan ada pula kasur berwarna hijau yang diatasnya tertidur sosok Gaara Rei, Kankurou mendekatinya, wajah adiknya itu terlihat sangat damai dan tak ada kesan menyeramkannya sama sekali, bahkan wajahnya cenderung terlihat seperti anak kecil. bahunya naik turun secara teratur menandakan hembusan nafasnya yang masih berlangsung,

"hei Gaara, banguun"

"Gaara banguunn, ini sudah malaamm!"

"Gaara kau gila yaaa!, tidak puas-puasnya tiduurr!" Kankurou terus meracau sambil mengguncang bahu telanjang Gaara, Gaara tidur tanpa menggunakan atasan,

'benar-benar ini anak, mentang-mentang sekarang ia sudah tidak menderita insomnia, tidurnya sudah seperti sedang hibernasi saja' batin Kankurou mengeluh namun, ia tak putus asa, Kankurou membungkukkan badannya, ia menghela nafas panjang, mengempiskan perutnya ke dalam dan,

"Gaaraaaa Reeiiii banguuunn!" teriak Kankurou ditelinga Gaara, lensa biru kehijauan Gaara langsung membulat kaget dari balik kelopaknya yang kini terbuka, Gaara mendorong Kankurou jengah ia sebenarnya masih ingin tidur,

"huh.. Akhirnya kau bangun juga, kau tidur seperti berhibernasi! aku tahu kau baru bisa tidur nyenyak sejak 2 tahun lalu, tapi jangan segitunya juga! Berlebihan sekali kau ini.. Untung kali ini aku tidak menyirammu" ceracau Kankurou yang mengalahkan suara burung beo menyambut bangunnya raga Gaara

"memangnya ada apa kau membangunkanku?" tanya Gaara ketus, matanya mendelik pada Kankurou. Ia sebal tidurnya diganggu dengan lengkingan indah badai milik Kankurou, ia sedang tidur nyenyak tanpa mimpi tadi,

"ah iya, kau mau ke festival tidak? Ini sudah jam 8, satu jam lagi acaranya akan dimulai" ajak Kankurou yang sudah ingat dengan tujuannya membangunkan Gaara

"Aku. Tidak. Mau." kata Gaara dengan penekanan disetiap kosa katanya, dan baru saja ia berniat memejamkan matanya lagi ketika suara merdu Kankurou menggetarkan gendang telinganya lagi

"kau ini! Kenapa sih tidak pernah mau ku ajak ke festival?" ujar Kankurou geregetan

"kali ini, karena Tetua menyuruhku untuk tidak kesana" Gaara menatap sayu kearah Kankurou

"jadi.. adik kecilku ini sedang menuruti apa kata orang tua yaa," balas Kankurou dengan nada menggoda, ia menyelipkan sela-sela tangannya diantara puncak rambut Gaara yang dipotong pendek, kemudian ia mengacak-acaknya,

"ish, enyah kau dari sini. Aku mau tidur" kata Gaara jengah, ia memalingkan kepalanya supaya Kankurou berhenti mengacak-acak rambutnya. Sungguh ia sangat ingin meletakkan punggungnya diatas kasur lagi

"baiklah, teruslah patuhi nasihat orang tua! Aku pergi dulu ya, sayounara.." kata Kankurou sambil menyeringai, ia lalu berjalan menuju pintu dan hilang dibaliknya,

sementara itu, Gaara kembali berbaring dikasurnya, punggung telanjangnya menyentuh kain seprai yang terasa dingin namun dapat membuatnya nyaman. Gaara teringat kata-kata Kankurou bahwa sekarang sudah pukul 8 malam jadi, ia memutuskan untuk tidur lagi sebentar. Gaara merentangkan tangannya, meraba-raba bagian atas meja kecil disamping kasurnya hingga tangannya berhenti ketika menyentuh benda yang ia cari, jam beker. Gaara menyetel alarm dan jarum berwarna merahnya menunjuk angka 10 dan set! Alarm sudah diatur, Gaara pun menaruhnya kembali dan menarik tangannya, tak lama kemudian mata Gaara kembali terpejam dan ia kembali jatuh ke alam bawah sadarnya..

.

.

.  
_**KRIIINNGGGGGGGG…**_

lagi-lagi suara nyaring yang indah badai mengganggu tidur nyenyak Gaara, tapi kali ini ia tidak sekaget saat dibangunkan Kankurou tadi, ia tahu ini saatnya bangun dan bersiap. Dengan enggan Gaara beranjak dari kasurnya menuju kamar mandi. Suara derik keran air terbuka di bath tub terdengar menyusul setelah suara tertutupnya pintu kamar mandi. Gaara merasa ia butuh berendam dengan air hangat..

Kini waktu menunjukkan pukul 11 malam dan Gaara sudah siap berangkat, Gaara berpenampilan seperti biasa, jubah coklat dan guci besar berisi pasir yang melekat dipunggungnya, saat ini Gaara sedang membuka jendela dan begitu terbuka hembusan angin malam menyambutnya, Gaara memandang sekitar dan memastikan keadaan aman dan sepi sebelum akhirnya melompat keluar dari jendela, dengan langkah yang tak terdengar seperti langkah kucing, Gaara meninggalkan gedung Kazekage. Ia kemudian berlari bersama angin malam, Gaara melompat dan berpijak sesaat di salah satu bangunan diperjalanan, suasana desa tampak sepi bahkan populasi kucing dijalanan pun tampak turun drastis malam itu..

.

.

.

_To Be Continue.._

Nah, gimana ya perjalanan Gaara nanti? Saya sendiri juga belum tahu, wkwk:D, do'akan saja semoga Gaara selamat sampai tujuan :)).

Kalau sudah baca mohon diriview yaaa dan kasih tahu aye pendapatmu tentang cerita ini, okeh;)). Tenang aja yang komen gak bakal digigit kok, asal komentarnya membangun ;)

KANTONG RIVIEW :

**-Silent** : Aamiin:), terimakasiih:D. Hm, pencerahan ya? *sorotin senter muehehe bercanda jadi kan Shukaku itu bisa menguasai jincuurikinya kalau jincuurikinya tidur, berhubung jincuuriki terakhir Shukaku itu Gaara jadi Shukaku masih bisa masuk ke tubuh Gaara tapi pas Gaara tidur doang, nah caranya Shukaku bisa mempengaruhi Gaara lagi kan dengan ngasih hasutan ke Gaara melalui mimpi. Begitu ceritanya . Ceritanya juga udah di update nih, baca yaaa:D

**-24Riyuki18** : eh, nama clan Gaara kan Rei? , kemarin aku lihat di om wiki kaya gitu soalnya kasih saingan? Gausah dikasih saingan lagi juga udah banyak cewek yang ngejar-ngejar Gaara, muehehe  
hm, penggunaan huruf besar ya? Oke, aku coba perbaiki. Kalo nanti masih gabener kasih tahu yaaa;)) siip, terima kasih banyak yaaa:D

**-Shiokaze17 **: muehehehe yap bener! Tapi ceritanya aku ubah, abis bingung mau ngelanjutin kaya mana, konfliknya ga ketemu-ketemu .-. Ya, do'akan saja semoga ceritanya gak malu-maluin

Mata raishu!


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer : © Kishimoto Masashi_

_Rate : T_

_Pair : Gaara Rei x O.C._

_Warning! : gajeness,abalism,typos,OOC,lilAU _

_-Pencarian 'wadah' Shukaku-_

_© Arisa Rei-Malfoy_

**Chapter 3 :**

Gaara berlari bersama angin malam, ia melompat dan berpijak sesaat di salah satu bangunan diperjalanan, suasana desa tampak sepi bahkan populasi kucing dijalanan pun tampak turun drastis malam itu..

Gaara menghentikan lajunya ketika ia sampai di rumah yang kemarin ia datangi, Gaara kembali meluncur turun dan mendarat dengan ringan tanpa suara, Gaara memutuskan untuk menuju ke balkon kamar Arisa, Gaara berjalan menuju pintu kayu yang ada disana, kemudian ia mengetuknya,

Tok, Tok, Tok

tidak ada jawaban

Tok..Tok..Tok..

Gaara mendengar suara derik kasur, ternyata pemilik rumah sadar bahwa ia kedatangan tamu, selang jeda beberapa detik sebelum terdengar suara slot dibuka disusul dengan gagang pintu yang bergerak, sejurus kemudian muncullah sosok seorang gadis yang memang sejak tadi ingin Gaara temui tapi tampaknya ada yang tidak benar,

"Konbanwa, Gaarr" salam Arisa terhenti di udara, ia sedang membungkuk ketika matanya menangkap penutup tubuhnya yang hanya berupakan tanktop dan celana setengah paha, mata Arisa membulat melihat tubuhnya. Seharusnya, yang hanya boleh melihatnya begini hanyalah keluarganya, dan untuk kedua kalinya secara berturut-turut, wajah Arisa memerah saat bertemu dengan Gaara, ia pun meluruskan tubuhnya dengan tegang, wajahnya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus membuatnya tambah salah tingkah. Arisa berusaha mengeluarkan kata-kata tapi tampaknya terjadi kemacetan ditenggorokannya sehingga yang terdengar hanya suara orang yang berkumur-kumur. Arisa sudah tidak tahan lagi, ia pun langsung berbalik dan menutup pintu di waktu yang hampir bersamaan sedangkan, Gaara tampak tak mengerti, ia tahu Arisa tidak seharusnya tampil seperti itu didepannya tapi kalau dipikir-pikir Gaara juga yang salah, ia asal mengetuk pintu kamar seorang gadis tapi tunggu dulu, kemarin kan Gaara sudah memberi tahu ia akan datang jadi..

#Kreeek

Terdengar suara derik kasur kayu yang terdengar hampir patah, suara itu menginterupsi perdebatan batin Gaara. Ia yakin suara itu datang dari kamar Arisa. Gaara merasa ini perlu di selidiki lalu ia menajamkan pendengarannya pada suara-suara yang tercipta dari dalam kamar Arisa, takutnya ada hal buruk yang terjadi, karena jujur saja Arisa tampak aneh tadi. Gaara mendekatkan telinganya pada daun pintu belum sampai semenit disana, Gaara mendengar suara teriakan yang dibekap. Oke, ini benar-benar aneh dan mencurigakan,

#Srekk..sreekk..sreekkk..

Telinga Gaara merasakan getaran suara pergerakan dari arah berlawanan, ia menyadari ia tidak bisa berlama-lama lagi disini,

"Arisa cepat buka pintunya" Gaara berusaha mengeluarkan suara yang cukup keras untuk didengar Arisa namun, tidak cukup keras untuk didengar orang lain, dan kini Arisa menyadari satu kebodohannya yang lain, ia segera menyingkirkan bantal yang menutupi wajahnya, bantal itu digunakannya untuk meredam suara teriakannya tadi. Kemudian ia bangkit dan mengambil jubah warna biru gelap yang dirasa dapat menutupi tubuhnya didepan orang lain. Arisa berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya, ketika dibukanya pintu yang membatasi balkon dengan kamarnya itu mata aquamarine Arisa menatap mata turqouise Gaara,

"Maaf menunggu lama, silahkan masuk"

Arisa memasang cengiran khas miliknya, tapi ketika melihat wajah Gaara yang datar, cengiran diwajahnya langsung luntur seperti tulisan yang di ukir di pasir kala tersapu ombak pantai. Arisa lalu menutup pintu ketika tamunya sudah masuk,

"Sudah siap?" tanya Gaara dengan singkat dan ringannya seperti tidak ada hal yang terjadi diantara mereka,

"Um.. ku kira aku masih butuh waktu sebentar" kata Arisa, rasa malu yang ia rasa beberapa menit lalu rasanya telah melayang pergi dari dirinya

"Baiklah, aku mengerti" mendengar perkataan Arisa tadi membuat Gaara mengingat Temari yang selalu butuh waktu tambahan untuk bersiap-siap dibanding dirinya dan Kankurou saat ingin menghandiri acara-acara penting atau berpergian jauh. Gaara memandang berkeliling di kamar Arisa sebelum melangkah keluar dan meninggalkan Arisa sendiri.

Gaara menurunkan guci pasirnya dan menyenderkannya di dinding. Sebelumnya Gaara pernah kerumah ini beberapa kali jadi, ia sudah tidak asing lagi dengan rumah keluarga Baisotei ini. Di dinding rumah ini banyak tertempel lukisan-lukisan hasil tangan keluarga mereka, setidaknya seperti itulah yang Gaara tahu. Gaara sedang duduk diam disalah satu sofa dan memandangi lukisan sebuah taman yang dihiasi beberapa pohon Sakura yang bunganya sedang bermekaran indah, suara jam dinding terus berdentang seiring dengan helaan nafas Gaara, 15 menit kemudian terdengar suara langkah yang di susul dengan ke muncul pemiliknya, Arisa.

"Ayo berangkat Gaara-sensei!" suara Arisa menyusup di tengah-tengah keheningan di ruang tamu

"Lebih baik, kita berangkat lewat balkonmu saja" Gaara memandang tubuh Arisa yang kini di tutupi seragam jouninnya dan tas punggung berukuran sedang. Keduanya berjalan kembali menuju kamar Arisa, menaiki tangga dan kemudian melangkah pada pintu berwarna coklat yang mengilat meski tidak terletak di dekat lampu, Gaara mengenali pintu itu sebagai pintu yang terbuat dari kayu mahogani.

"Kita akan lewat mana?" tanya Arisa yang sedang membuka pintu kamarnya

"Langsung saja ke timur" Gaara mengikuti Arisa dari belakang.

Mereka berdua pun naik ke pagar di balkon Arisa dan kemudian melompat ke atap sesampainya di atap mereka memandang sekeliling sejenak, ternyata jalanan masih sesepi ketika Gaara datang. Setelah keadaan dipastikan aman, mereka melompat-lompat ringan diantara atap-atap rumah karena sudah terlatih mereka dapat dengan lancar dan tanpa suara dalam melakukannya.

.

**#Skip**

Saat ini Gaara dan Arisa sudah melewati pintu selamat datang desa Sunagakure dan tengah berlari diantara lautan pasir yang membentang sejauh mata memandang, Arisa dan Gaara sama-sama berharap mereka dapat sampai di oase secepatnya karena udara malam yang dingin dan pasir-pasir berterbangan terus menusuk mereka tanpa ampun. Bahkan, wajah Arisa sudah mati rasa, matanya pun agak perih karena terlalu sering kemasukan pasir,

"Ada pohon disana" Gaara akhirnya bersuara setelah lama diam

"Syukurlah.." Arisa membalas semampunya, kini keduanya sama-sama berhenti berlari namun dengan alasan yang berbeda. Arisa mengucek matanya dan mengedipkannya beberapa kali tanpa ia sadari, Gaara memerhatikannya

"Kemasukan pasir?" Gaara bertanya seperti ia peduli tapi suaranya terkesan cuek,

"Menurutmu!?" Arisa menjawab dengan nada kesal, habisnya butiran pasir yang sangat menganggu tidak mau pergi dari matanya, padahal Arisa sudah penasaran ingin melihat pohon yang di bilang Gaara,

"Sini ku bantu" Gaara melangkah menuju Arisa, ia meraih kedua lengan Arisa yang jari-jarinya sedang sibuk berusaha mengeluarkan pasir dari mata Arisa dan menurunkannya sehingga kini tangan Arisa kembali berada disisi tubuhnya. Gaara mungkin bisa mengendalikan dirinya saat berada dekat dengan lawan jenisnya karena memang pada dasar dia itu bukan orang yang peka namun, tidak demikian dengan Arisa, jantung Arisa berdegup tak karuan seakan ingin keluar dari rongganya, belum lagi sentuhan kulit Gaara yang sangat terasa di kedua lengannya, 'Kenapa selalu begini, memalukan!' batin Arisa menjerit, Gaara selalu bisa membuat Arisa merasa tak karuan.

Kini Gaara hanya berjarak 1 langkah dari Arisa, lensa aquamarine Arisa bertemu dengan turqouise milik Gaara, turqouise itu memandang si aquamarine intens, Gaara sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, wajahnya terasa semakin dekat, pikiran Arisa sempat menyimpang namun cepat-cepat ia buang jauh, saat wajah mereka hanya berjarak sekitar 5 cm, Arisa melihat lensa mata Gaara mengarah ke bawah, ke dagu Arisa. Gaara menjilat bibir bawahnya dan meneguk ludahnya, kemudian ia membuka sedikit mulutnya, kini Arisa dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Gaara yang berbau mint, paru paru Gaara mengembang, ia sedang menghela nafas. Gaara memajukan sedikit bibirnya dan meniupkan udara melalui celah di bibirnya,

#Huuufffh

Gaara menghembuskannya tepat ke mata sebelah kanan Arisa, kemudian ia menghembuskan nafasnya lagi ke mata sebelah kiri Arisa, begitu selesai ditiup Arisa langsung mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sedang Gaara kembali ke posisi semula. Arisa kembali mengucek matanya kala pasir yang masuk ke matanya terasa sudah keluar,

"Sudah keluar? Lihat ke depan" Arisa pun mengikuti kata-kata Gaara, kini ia bisa melihat dengan nyaman. Didepannya terlihat pucuk pohon di latar belakangi langit malam yang di hiasi segaris warna keemasan yang masih tipis di ufuk timur. Tanpa membuang waktu Arisa langsung berlari dengan kecepatan penuh. Rasanya, bahan bakarnya kembali penuh setelah melihat pohon tadi di tambah kolam air yang terlihat berada persis di sebelah pohon itu. Setelah menuruni turunan curam yang akan membuatmu jatuh kalau tidak hati-hati kini, Arisa dapat melihat dengan jelas pohon tinggi yang tadi ia lihat serta semak-semak disekitar, tanaman-tanaman hijau itu tampak berbeda dengan daerah di sekililingnya yang penuh warna keemasan pasir. Arisa memutar kepalanya ke samping dan mendapati Gaara yang berdiri di sebelahnya menghadap ke depan. Wajah Gaara tidak berubah, masih sama seperti dulu 一tidak ada alis yang menghiasinya一

"Kita akan beristirahat disana" Gaara berkata tanpa memalingkan wajahnya, kemudian mereka berjalan menuju oase yang baru saja mereka temui. Sebuah pohon dan semak-semak tampak seperti membatasi oase itu, di tengah oase itu terdapat kolam yang dapat mememuaskan rasa haus para pengelana yang mampir kemari, airnya bening kau dapat melihat dasarnya dari permukaan, airnya pasti akan berkilauan kala tertimpa cahaya matahari nanti namun, tidak terlihat ada seekor pun ikan disana. Arisa memandangi kolam yang sangat tenang itu, Arisa memang senang memandangi air, itu mengingatkannya pada Negara asalnya, sementara Gaara mengamati satu-satunya pohon yang tumbuh subur disana, ia sedang mencari batang yang bisa di gunakan untuk tidur.

"Aku mau tidur dulu" setelah mengatakannya Gaara langsung saja memanjat pohonnya

"Apa? Tidur? Yang benar saja! Matahari sudah mau terbit" Arisa membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap Gaara tapi ia perlu mendongakkan kepalanya dulu agar bisa menangkap tubuh Gaara yang sudah berada di atas pohon

"Aku tidak peduli"

"Ish kau ini! Setidaknya jangan tidur di atas pohon lah, kau tahu kan aku paling tidak bisa tidur di sana" Gaara membayangkan wajah jengkel Arisa, ia tersenyum dalam hati

"Aku tidak mau tidur di atas pasir, pasti ada kalajengking" Gaara beralibi seadanya

"Ayolah.. Dirikan tenda saja Gaara, pliiiiiiss" Arisa memasang wajah memelas dengan puppy eyes yang ia contek dari Hisa-chan

"Aku sudah lelah" Arisa pun menyerah, ia memilih untuk mengalah kali ini

"huft.. Kalau sampai aku jatuh, kau yang tanggung ya!" Gaara membalas perkataan Arisa dengan gumaman malas yang tidak jelas. Kini Arisa sudah duduk manis di batang pohon yang terbesar, yang ada diatas batang pohon yang ditiduri Gaara.

Sejak dulu Arisa memang paling tidak bisa tidur diatas pohon karena Arisa sering berguling-guling kalau sedang tidur, Dan batang pohon tidak cukup lebar untuk tempat bergulingnya sementara itu Gaara terlihat sudah nyaman dengan posisi tiduran dengan tangan bersilang di bawah kepalanya, mata hijau turqouisenya menatap langit malam yang tidak sekelam beberapa jam lalu, mungkin sekarang ini sudah pukul 4 pagi.

Sudah satu jam berlalu dalam keheningan, Gaara yakin Arisa sudah terlelap. Sebenarnya, ia juga ingin tidur, tapi entah mengapa perasaannya mengatakan untuk tetap terjaga jadi, itulah yang ia lakukan.

#Kreek

#Wuuusshh

#Hap

Gaara meraih lengan Arisa, gadis berambut coklat itu baru saja terjatuh dari 'tempat tidurnya'. Saling berpegangan dengan satu tangan, itulah yang mereka lakukan selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya Gaara menarik lengan Arisa dan mengakibatkan Arisa terduduk di depannya. Gaara menarik kembali tangannya ke dua sisi tubuhnya sedangkan Arisa masih berusaha mengumpulkan jiwanya yang berceceran di dunia mimpi yang ia singgahi tadi.

"Kita teruskan perjalanan" Gaara memandang langit yang sudah di hiasi cahaya keemasan.

Setelah mengambil air untuk persediaan dan mencuci muka, mereka segera melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Konoha. Mereka beristirahat di tempat-tempat tertentu yang dekat dengan sungai sebelum akhirnya mereka sampai di gerbang selamat datang Desa Konohagakure saat langit sudah gelap,

"Kita akan bermalam dimana?" Arisa memandang deretan gedung-gedung yang ada di depannya

"Di sana.." Gaara menunjuk sebuah gedung berukuran besar yang di depannya terpasang papan yang memberitahu bahwa itu adalah penginapan.

.

.

.

Arisa merenggangkan tubuhnya yang tidak bisa di ajak kompromi.

Arisa masih kelelahan, bagaimana tidak? Semalam tenaganya hampir habis hanya untuk membangunkan Gaara dari mimpi buruknya, yang ternyata hanya butuh siraman segelas air di wajah Gaara agar ia bangun dari mimpi buruknya yang menyusahkan itu. Tidak sampai situ, Arisa juga harus mengobati luka-luka yang muncul akibat mimpi buruk Gaara. Namun, ternyata pasien Arisa yang semalam itu sudah pulih karena kini pasiennya itu sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dengan penampilan rapi.

"Gaara-sensei, kenapa pagi-pagi sekali? Perpusnya juga belum buka kali" semalam, sembari mengobati Gaara, Arisa menyarankan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan Konoha, mencari petunjuk untuk pencarian mereka.

Bukannya menjawab Arisa, Gaara malah menunjukkan jam tangan yang melingkari lengannya di depan hidung Arisa, jarum jam itu membentuk sudut siku-siku, dan jarum pendeknya.. Mengarah ke angka 9! Arisa nyengir kuda,

"He he he, aku tidak tahu kalau sudah jam segitu"

"..."

"Kalau begitu, aku siap-siap dulu yaa, he he" dan senyum yang di paksakan oleh Arisa itu pun menghilang di balik pintu

Sementara itu, Gaara berbalik dan duduk di ruang tengah untuk menunggu Arisa.

"Seingatku perpustakaan itu ada di dekat gedung Hokage" Gaara meneliti bangunan-bangunan yang ada di depannya sekarang, saat ini mereka berada di atap penginapan lalu Gaara dan Arisa melompati gedung-gedung yang ada di depannya, dan berhenti di atap bangunan yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari gedung Hokage. Dan benar saja beberapa meter dari gedung Hokage terdapat tempat yang mereka cari, Perpustakaan Konoha. Gaara dan Arisa pun turun dan melangkah menuju perpustakaan yang berukuran besar itu, saat mereka masuk, mereka di sambut dengan senyuman dari petugas perpustakaan

"Ohayou gozaimasu" sapa petugas itu dari belakang mejanya

"Ohayou" Arisa mewakili mereka berdua membalas sapaan petugas itu

Gaara dan Arisa langsung berjalan menuju

barisan 'Sejarah' yang terletak di barisan paling ujung, tampaknya barisan itu jarang di kunjungi.

"Kau cari di rak itu, aku akan kesana" Gaara menunjuk rak dengan label 'Perang Dunia Ninja'. Sebagai murid yang baik, Arisa menurutinya, ia berjalan menuju rak itu dan mulai memeriksa judulnya satu-satu.

Tak terasa 1 jam sudah Arisa mencermati judul buku yang ada dan membaca beberapa buku yang tampaknya berkaitan. Tetapi tetap saja, yang ia temukan hanya daftar anggota, tujuan, dan peran Akatsuki dalam perang dunia Ninja tidak ada yang membahas tentang upacara penyegelan atau letak markas Akatsuki. Merasa sudah tidak ada yang bisa di dapatkan lagi, Arisa beranjak bangun dari tempatnya, ia mengusap sampul buku yang agak berdebu itu sebelum menaruhnya kembali ke tempatnya. Arisa berjalan menuju Gaara yang tampaknya sedang serius membaca buku di kursinya,

"Gaara-sensei, kau menemukan sesuatu?"

"..."

"Gaara-sensei!"

"..."

Arisa penasaran dengan tulinya Gaara, padahal ia yakin Gaara sedang membaca tapi tunggu dulu, Kenapa kepalanya menunduk begitu dalam, apa dia..? Tapi dada bidangnya masih naik turun menandakan masih ada kehidupan di dalam raga itu. Arisa membungkuk memandang wajah Gaara yang menunduk dalam itu. Arisa sweatdrop. Ternyata Gaara tertidur, 'Benar-benar si panda ini, aku capek-capek mencari dia enak-enakan tidur!' Arisa mendumel dalam hati.

Arisa menyeringai, ia mendapat ide bagus. Arisa menuju salah satu rak dan mengambil buku paling berdebu yang ada disana, kemudian ia hati-hati membawa buku itu ke hadapan Gaara, Arisa mendekatkan sampul buku itu pada wajah Gaara, Arisa menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, membungkuk dan kemudian menghembus nafas yang di tahannya sekaligus sehingga debu-debu yang ada di sampul buku itu beterbangan di sekitar wajah Gaara, Arisa buru-buru berdiri tegak dan menaruh kembali bukunya sementara Gaara mendengus beberapa kali..

"HACHIIII!" "HACHII!" "HACHII"

"Hahahahahahahaha"

Tawa Arisa yang tidak di tahan langsung keluar akibat melihat tampang Gaara saat bersin tadi, tawa Arisa mengganggu kedamaian perpustakaan itu. Gaara terbangun, mata turqouisenya menatap tajam pada Arisa yang kini tawanya sudah sedikit berkurang, Arisa mengusap matanya yang berair,

"HEEIII KALIAAANN! Jangan berisik! Ini perpustakaan bukan taman bermain!" penjaga perpustakaan yang tadi tersenyum dan menyapa mereka tiba-tiba datang dengan membawa penggaris kayu sepanjang 1 m, nafsu marah-marahnya terlihat sangat berapi-api buktinya saja ia marah-marah sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dengan penggaris kayunya itu. Arisa langsung merapat ke Gaara, sedangkan Gaara yang sudah berdiri menatap penjaga perpustakaan itu dengan tenangnya tidak terpeta emosi apapun di wajahnya.

"Maaf bu.." Gaara melirik Arisa yang berdiri di sampingnya

"Kalau tidak mau ku usir jangan membuat kebisingan di sini!" Petugas itu merepet, 'Huh.. Kau sendiri menegur kami dengan teriak-teriak begitu' balas suara hati Arisa

"Tidak akan terulang lagi, saya janji" Gaara berkata dengan tenangnya

"Huh, aku pegang janjimu!" penjaga perpustakaan itu menjawab dengan sengit, Arisa sebenarnya kesal dengan wanita ini. Tapi mengingat ia yang berbuat salah dan melihat wanita penjaga perpustakaan ini sudah keriput, Arisa tidak sampai hati untuk mengeluarkan kekesalannya. Arisa saja sampai kaget saat melihatnya marah-marah tadi makanya ia ngeri, Penjaga perpustakaan itu mendelik sebelum akhirnya berbalik meninggalkan mereka. Setelah penjaga itu benar-benar menghilang di balik rak-rak yang menjulang tinggi,

"Apa yang kau pikir, sudah kau lakukan?" Gaara menatap Arisa tajam

"Hanya iseng, habis kau enak-enakan tidur sementara aku pusing-pusing membaca buku tebal" Arisa merengut

"Bukankah itu hobimu? Kau suka membaca buku tebal"

"Eh, darimana kau tahu? Waaaa.. Kau suka memperhatikanku yaa? Heh, Ternyata diam-diam kau ngefans padaku ya? Ayo ngaku!" pede meter Arisa langsung naik

"Apa-apaan sih kau itu, aku hanya hafal" Gaara terlihat berpikir sebelum menjawab pernyataan Arisa,

"Yang benar? Jujur saja, daripada kau menyesal" Arisa menaik-turunkan alisnya dengan air muka menggoda

"Kalau kau bersama dengan seseorang selama 3 tahun penuh, kau pasti akan hafal kebiasaannya"

"Oh, begitu ya? Ya sudahlah kalau tidak mau mengaku" Arisa melenggang mendahului Gaara

"Kau tahu, pancaran mata itu bisa di baca dan tidak berbohong" Arisa berhenti melangkah lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan sebelum mengatakan hal tadi

"Eng.." Gaara terpekur sesaat akan kata-kata Arisa, dan saat menyadari maksud Arisa tadi Gaara sedikit terlonjak, 'Akan ku kontrol pancaran mataku seperti wajahku ini, agar tidak terbaca' Gaara bertekad dalam hati

"Di rak 'Perang Dunia Ninja' tidak ada info yang menarik tentang Akatsuki, bagaimana disini?"

Omongan Arisa menginterupsi kegiatan Gaara

"Ah! Aku sudah mendapatkannya, kita akan pinjam ini" Gaara mengambil buku bersampul hitam dengan gambar awan merah di tengahnya,

"Pantas kau menemukannya" Arisa sudah melihat label yang diatasnya tertempel label yang berbunyi 'Kelompok-Kelompok Ninja dan Sejarahnya', yang di balas Gaara dengan menarik sedikit ujung otot bibirnya.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju meja Ibu penjaga perpustakaan tadi, awalnya Arisa yang jalan di depan tapi entah mengapa saat sampai di meja petugas wanita itu, Arisa berada di belakang Gaara.

"Kami mau pinjam buku ini" Gaara menunjukkan buku yang tidak terlalu tebal itu

Petugas itu mendelik pada mereka sebelum bertanya "Kartu keanggotaan?"

Gaara menatap Arisa, Arisa yang mengerti maksudnya menggelengkan kepala

"Kami belum punya"

"Kalau begitu, kalian harus membuatnya dulu! Biayanya Rp 10.000#saya gak ngerti ryo, hehe:D#"

Gaara merogoh kantongnya, dan kaget saat ia tidak merasakan apa-apa di kantongnya, merasa ia tidak membawa uang, Gaara menoleh ke arah Arisa yang langsung ikut-ikutan merogoh kantongnya juga, tapi naas, ia hanya menemukan selembaran dengan angka 5000 tercetak di atasnya, Gaara yang melihatnya jadi merasa iba,

"Jangan menatapku begitu! Kau sendiri tidak pegang uang sama sekali kan!" Arisa berucap pelan, lalu ia menyingkirkan Gaara dari depannya dan melangkah maju menghadap wanita paru baya yang sempat membuatnya ngeri tadi,

"Apa tidak ada potongan harga?" Arisa menaikkan salah satu alisnya, sementara Gaara di belakangnya merasa harga dirinya jatuh

"Kau pikir ini pasar!" petugas itu jadi tambah garang

"Dengar, kami butuh buku ini. Kam..-Ah!" Arisa menyadari sesuatu, ada yang salah dari kalimatnya. Ia memasang evil smirk sebelum melanjutkan "Aku mau buat kartu keanggotaan"

petugas itu memberengut sebelum menjawab dengan terang-terangan menunjukkan perasaan tidak ikhlasnya "Mana uangmu?"

di sertai seringaian kemenangannya, Arisa menunjukkan uang selembar 5000-nya pada petugas menyebalkan itu. Petugas itu dengan ogah-ogahan mengambil selembar kartu berwarna kuning dan melayangkan beberapa pertanyaan pada Arisa tanpa memandangnya. Setelah melakukan pendataan di berbagai lembaran dan menstempel tanggal pengembalian di beberapa kartu, Arisa dapat meminjam buku tentang Akatsuki itu dan membawa pulang kartu anggota perpustakaan Konoha,

"Pelit sekali wanita tua tadi.. Untung aku cerdik!" sisi narsis Arisa muncul sedangkan Gaara yang mendengarnya mengacak-acak poni Arisa dan kemudian kembali menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya

.

.

.

_To Be Continue.._

_._

_._

Akhirnya saya bisa apdet juga buat yang sudah baca mohon tinggalkan review ya, saya sadar ff ini masih banyak sekali kekurangannya maka dari itu saya minta bantuannya ya senpai-senpai ;)

Mata ne!

_Xx,_

Arisa Rei-Malfoy


End file.
